Shifter's and Vampires
by LordofChaos2014
Summary: Rated M for sex, strong language, bloody arts off as OC/Bella and will become OC/Alice/Bella
1. Chapter 1

Shifter's and Vampire's

Rated M for sex, strong language, bloody off as OC/Bella and will become OC/Alice/Bella

In the dead of night three people arrived in the town of Forks Washington but they aren't normal you see they are the last of a group of panther shifter's on the verge of extinction due to the Volturi hunting down anyone or anything that was more powerful than them, and the war only ended when I was born and as such I am the Alpha of Alphas, but enough about what I am, my parents were in rival clans they fought to death over them but eventually a truce was called and my parents were allowed to get married.

Upstairs in the left hand bedroom lay a beautiful young woman, long black hair streaked with white, piercing blue eyes her ipod blaring, her name, my name is Lauren and I claim this town as my territory.

On the outskirts of town a raven haired, golden eyed pixie gasped as she came out of a vision

"Alice what did you see?" a blonde male asked calmly

" Oh Jasper" she cried "I've found her but even when I've found her she's destined to be with a mortal named Bella who is as beautiful as she is

Jasper paused before replying "does 'she' have a name?"

"Her name is Lauren and she is a were-panther"

The next day dawned cold and wet,I was in the middle of a dream when my mother's voice awoke me and I cursed loud enough for her

"Language Lauren" she chided as I padded into the kitchen rubbing sleep out of my eyes then flipped her the bird and I sniffed the air my enhanced senses allowed me to detect the faintest of scents which would be lost to a human's nose I then recoiled as I found the smell of sex and still lingering arousal

"Ew" I complained "did you have to break in the house"

"Yep" my mother replied a satisfied smirk on the corners of her lips

"Morning Lauren" my father said bouncing into the room

"God not you too" I groaned and allowed my my head to smack the oak table with a loud thud my parents chuckled at me

"Right I'm going to school for the hundreth time" I said and sprinted up the stairs where I then got dressed in a black tank top and leather pants that clung to my hips followed by blood red knee high boots then a white leather jacket and finally a pair of reflective sunglasses to hide my blue eyes, I then headed back downstairs to the garage where my pride and joy awaited me, a scarlet Ferarri Enzo gleamed and I smiled slightly knowing that this would cause more than a few stares.

Forks High School

As I pulled into an empty parking spot the population of the school stared the boys mouths hanging open in lust and excitement as they realised that a new person had arrived I groaned inwardly at the sight as I came to a gentle stop and opened the door a young teenage boy walked up to me

"Hello my name is Mike Newton" he said

"Hello" I replied "my name is Lauren Kennedy and no I am not related to John.F Kennedy"

"Huh" Mike replied after a brief pause "the prom is coming up and I have asked literally everyone girl in town to go with me and they all replied in the negative so I am asking you"

"What?" I asked raising a delicate eyebrow

"Would you like to go to the prom with me?" Mike asked a little hopeful

"I am going to have to decline your offer" I replied "not because you're a bad person but I'm not interested in boys"

"You mean you're a-" Mike began to say and I nodded slightly then in the corner of my eye I spotted a brunette who was looking at me and blushing so I smirked at her and the young teen fell on her cute ass, I then walked away from the Newton boy who had a slightly hurt look on his face

"Hello" I said extending my hand and looking into those big brown eyes the young girl glared at me but I smiled blindingly and she then returned the smile

"My name's Bella Swan, I take it that you are Lauren Kennedy?"

"Yes" I replied "I am sorry for making you fall on your ass" I added smirking at Bella who blushed again,

"Thank you for bringing it up" she hissed

"No problem" I replied looking at her again I then fled the school, Bella looked a little confused but thought nothing of it.

I was already in the forest, the air shimmered as my panther burst forth and I roared in delight then sprinted flat out back home to see my parent's shocked expressions

"Lauren what's going on and why are you not in school?" my mother asked my father stood beside her a curious look on his face

I paused before speaking

"I have found my bond-mate and her name is Bella Swan"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was about a week after my imprinting on Bella when I returned to school and I was looking forward to explaining to her what had happened when I overheard Jessica speaking about some new kids that had arrived in the area so my curiosity arose and I walked to the cafeteria, there at the other end of the hall sat a group of pale skinned golden eyed people I growled quietly and they stilled not daring to move as they realized that the area was already claimed by another supernatural being after a short pause a boy or what appeared to be a boy approached me cautiously and a slight frown marring his face

"Hello my name is Edward Cullen the other people you see are my adopted siblings Rosalie and Emmett Cullen the other blonde is Rosalie's twin Jasper Hale" he said I paused as I considered telling them to get the hell out of my town when Bella walked past and I was slightly distracted by her scent

"Hello Edward" I replied "my name is Lauren Kennedy do you think we could meet with our parent's and talk about this in private say at my house at around six"

"Ah I see what you mean" Edward agreed indicating the retreating back of Bella I could see the beginnings of a plan coming together so I figured I'd better head him off

"Oh by the way she is _mine_" I half growled at him and golden eyes widened in surprise

"You have a mate already?" he asked confusion in his voice

"But ?" I replied raising an eyebrow at him

"Later" Edward replied before walking away I was about to turn back towards my own table when I caught the eye of the blonde Rosalie I think it was, glaring at me I shrugged and walked away from her then went in search of my imprint by following her unique scent which got stronger as I walked towards the girls bathroom at the far end of the hall.

"Bella ?" I called softly not wanting to disturb the quiet and sometime shy brunette

"What happened last week ?" she asked as she exited the stall third from the end

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about you see Bella I am a werepanther"

"I know" she replied a smirk at the corner's of those damn kissable lips my own mouth fell open in shock and somewhat surprise,

"How did you figure it out ?" I asked after I recovered myself

"The internet, research and reading books on supernatural beings" Bella said smiling shyly,

"Oh yeah well then Ms Swan I would very much like you to meet my parent's sometime soon" I replied a smile on my lips

"When would this happen?" she asked

"About a week from today"

"Ok" she replied walking away towards Calculus.

The end of the school day drew to a close and as I walked out the building I saw Edward glance over at me and nod once and beckoned me over to him I growled quietlybut wandered over anyway

"What do you want boy ?" I demanded

"Don't you take that tone with my brother" the blonde woman snarled

"Rosalie shut up" Edward snapped back then turning to me "sorry about that my sister get's a little possesive"

I grinned then leaned forwards showing alot of cleavage

"Maybe I'd like to remove that stick up her arse and replace it with something else" I purred at the now shell shocked vampire in front of me

"Enough Rose" the other bigger one Emmett said as she was about to retort then turning to me he added in a stage whisper

"I'd pay to see that."

Back at my house I was telling my parents what was going to happen and as I was about to finish my explanation the front doorbell rang my father got up and opened it I paused then turned to the Cullens

"Hello Dr Cullen" I said then turning to my parent I began introductions

"Kendra my mother and Simon my father I'd like you to meet the Cullens

"Carlisle"

"Esme"

"Jasper"

"Edward"

"Emmett"

"Rosalie"

I saw the other younger Cullen whose name I didn't know and as I was about to ask Edward then spoke

"Oh I'm sorry this is my youngest daughter Alice" he explained

"Alice" I repeated softly then appropriately the first words I heard Alice say was

" . ?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hello my name is Alice" she said her voice, was like angels singing

"Um... er what ? who ?" I stuttered incoherently for a while making Emmett chuckle

"No fair Alice" he complained "you broke her"

"I did not !" she exclaimed indignantly and slightly horrified "oh god" she added in after thought.

My parents however were in shock and awe as a double imprinting had never happened in the history of our kind especially on a vampire and human.

"I want to know what the hell is going on?" I growled at the Cullens who all started backing away, except for Alice who took a step forward

"Calm down you overgrown cat" she said to me I snarled back at her

_Who the hell does this child think she's talking to _I angrily thought Edward however thought that was funny and then translated for the rest of his family

I was a split second away from shifting when Alice deliberately kissed me on the mouth and somehow calmed me at first I wanted to rip her head off for doing that without my consent.

"What the hell do you think you're doing ?"

"Um this is not what it looks like" I tried to explain

"Well it looked like you had locked lips with Alice " Bella retorted angrily

"That's because I've imprinted on her" I replied " and was about to shift when she stopped me"

"Oh" Bella replied "so I guess this is now a three way relationship" she asked

"Something like that" Alice replied "and if it's any consolation I've always fancied you"

"Really ?"

"Yep."

"Hang on" I butted in "had I not already imprinted on Bella attention you would've asked her out?"

"Uh huh" Alice replied

"Well I am glad you didn't because on the first day I started school Bella fell on her ass" I said laughing quietly

"Only because you made me" Bella replied pouting at me

"Oh no I didn't" I replied

"Did too"

"Did not."

This went on for ten minutes until Alice cleared her throat with an amused expression on her face

"As much as I like watching you two argue"

"We was not arguing" Bella declared petulantly

"Yeah we-" I began to say but shut up when Alice glared at me

"Now that the cat has been let out the bag what are we going to do about La Push?"

"Easy" I replied " I go down there kick ass and leave"

"I have a better solution than you getting ripped apart by the dogs" Alice said

"Oh yeah" Kendra asked "What is it?"

"Well I was thinking we could schedule a meeting with them and get a new treaty signed"

"No" I growled at my parents who looked down at the ground "I will kill them all with you both on my flanks"

"Yes Alpha of all Alphas" they said in unison

"But we just agreed that you wouldn't" Alice said

"You did I however disagree with it" I said with an air of finality

"Fine" Alice groused not looking me in the eye Edward winced at the mental cussing that she was giving me

"Alice is pissed at you" Edward said "it's not wise to do so" he added at my raised eyebrow

"Yeah and in case you hadn't noticed I am decades older than you although physically I am sixteen years of age" I replied.

"She's right you know I may not like it but she is" Bella said then kissed me on the cheek I smiled slightly and stood up

"I am now going to show you my other form" I said "and before you ask I am taking my clothes off because I am sick and tired of tearing them to pieces"

My parent's left the room as did most of the Cullens Bella remained behind and took a spot beside Alice who was purposefully not looking at my chest however the same could not be said for Bella who was blushing like mad I smirked slightly then vibrated as the warmth spread from my heart and ran all over my body I fell forwards and the skin on my arms went from pale to black in a moment and I landed on my paws, then rolling my back the rest of my fur emerged and lastly my tail then lying down I stared Alice and Bella in the eyes and growled softly.

The two young girls stared at me in adoration, behind them our families watched as I ran myself up and down marking them as mine Alice raised her hand slowly started scratching behind my ears I purred and rested my head on my paws Bella then joined us and did the same thing my nose twitched slightly as I detected the faintest arousal from them both.

I awoke with a start to find my naked body pressed against Bella who wore a satisfied smirk on the corner's of her mouthand one thing ran through my mind

What the hell happened last night?.


	4. Chapter 4

Drama,Blood and Rebirth

It was late on Monday evening I was in my room listening to music when I heard a soft thud as I turned around I saw Alice look up at me then stood aside as her sister followed her I smiled slightly at Rose who returned it then left my room to go and see Bella.

"So um what do you want to do?" I asked my girlfriend who smiled a little

"Can we talk about your future ?" Alice asked

"I will be eighteen in four years and on the eve of my birthday I don't care if it's you, Carlisle or Esme I will be turned" I stated "and I will not take no for an answer."

Alice opened her mouth to speak then closed it

"I don't want to do it, do you have any idea what you and Bella would be giving up?" she asked her gold eyes begging me not to tell her what was already forseen

"I have thought about it ever since I first met you and I know what I am giving up I know you feel strongly about this so let me ask this" I paused before carrying on "if there was a way for you to become human would you take it ?"

"Fine then but we'll put it to a vote" Alice replied softly and takng my hand we jumped out the window and disappeared into the forest unaware that someone was watching the house.

Alice and I arrived back at the mansion where a surprised Esme and Carlisle sat watching the late night news

"Alice what's going on?" her mother asked getting up and moving towards us

"Evan has expressed a desire to be turned on his eighteenth birthday I have tried to talk him out of it but he won't budge " Alice said

"And I'll be damned if this is not granted I don't ask for much but I want this so badly and if you won't turn me or Bella I'll find the Denali's and beg them to do it" I added again unaware that my threats would be for nought as a terrified blonde vampire burst in through the back door at the same time Alice froze as a vision hit her from out of nowhere

"Oh god Bella's been kidnapped" Alice exclaimed

"By who" Carlisle asked concern written on his face while Esme stood beside him her hands over her mouth in shock

"She has red hair and crimson eyes two others are with her"

Meanwhile I was trying to calm an enraged vampire but nothing seemed to work so taking a steak knife I sliced open the vein on my wrist and spoke to Rose

"Drink this and calm down"

Alice was about three seconds away from stopping Rose but unfortunately the older vampire got to me first and sank her teeth into my wrist I shook as venom tore along the inside of my arm I looked over at Alice

"Do it" I gasped as I passed out

"I'm sorry Carlisle" she growled and joined her sister in feeding the double dose of venom ripped through the rest of me but beyond that I don't remember anything.

**Two and a half Days later.**

As I lay on the table my life flashed before my eyes my thoughts strayed to Alice and Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme my new family as well as the Denali's in Alaska

"Evan honey, it's Alice can you hear me ?"

I so badly wanted to speak but I knew that if I did so I would lose my shit so I remained silent but apparently my body was having other ideas and cracked one eye open and then Alice obscured my vision

"Miss me much?" I said

"You have no idea" she replied then smirked slightly

"What is so amusing missy" I said

"The Volturi don't know what kind of power you and Bella posess which is a good thing but it's also a bad thing"

"How so?"

"According to my visions you both are shields but you also posess the powers of an elemental"

"So I can fly,create fire,ice and cause earthquakes"

Alice nodded then squeaked as I leapt off the table and struck a superhero pose

"I will use my powers in the name of Truth,Justice and the American Way"

Rose,Carlisle and Esme had entered as I finished speaking

"Evan" the hot blonde said "I'm sorry"

"For what" I replied

"For taking your humanity and if you never want to speak to me again I understand"

"You have nothing to apologize for" I said

"But I-" Rose said but closed her mouth when I glared at her

"I wanted this and I will not allow you to torture yourself over what is done I knew that it would cost me my mortality and because now I have the power to protect my family"

"What are you talking about?" Carlisle asked

"He's an elemental and also shielded like Bella but only his physical being is Bella will be a shield as well but she will be able to project it from herself and surround others" Alice explained

"Where is my sister?" I asked after not noticing she was with us

"She's been kidnapped by three of our kind" Rose said

"You mean vegetarian vampires" I asked

"No human drinkers" Esme said and I winced as the dull burn in my throat suddenly became a inferno.


End file.
